A common way for knowledge to be transferred in a school class, seminar, web conference, etc., is for a teacher or presenter to speak about a topic and use slides having visual information as a supplement. Conventionally, the slides are transitioned from one to another by the presenter, or someone managing in the background, by pressing a button on a mouse, screen, or other controller. This can be inefficient, for example, as sometimes the user may forget to transition the slides at the appropriate time in the speech. Sometimes slide presentations can be very long, such as 50 slides or more. This can make it difficult for a user to switch between the slides when, for example, an audience member asks a question, the answer of which relates to a slide far in the queue from the currently-displayed slide. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvement in technology relating to electronic slide presentations.